Immature Bike Bashing
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Who knew that Wario, Waluigi, and Funky Kong were all jerks on the road... how could they abuse poor little Baby Daisy?
1. Chapter 1

**Immature Bike Bashing**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Yeah, another Mario Kart based one-shot. What do you people expect, I have a terrible headache, I can't really seem to think of anything else to write, and I love Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart as a whole! Jeeze! Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario Kart and everything related belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Waluigi, Wario, and Funky Kong were riding on their motorcycles, trailing Baby Daisy, who was riding in her yellow-colored Quacker bike. As the four racers drifted towards the right and headed up the grassy, green slope, Baby Daisy swerved to the left, only to spin around in the oil puddle. Wario chuckled and tossed the bo-bomb he was holding in his right palm at Baby Daisy, watching her scream in pain as the bomb exploded, sending her and the Quaker upwards.

Coming back with a thud, Baby Daisy started up her engine again, and the Quacker quickly got back onto the road. Remerging on the top of the slope by drifting towards the left, Baby Daisy grabbed an item box and swerved to the middle, gaining boosting speed from the zipper as she approached Waluigi. Waluigi noticed this, and he stopped, causing the Quacker to collide with the motorcycle Grinning devilishly, Waluigi then taunted Baby Daisy, leaving behind a booby trap - a fake Item Box. Baby Daisy cried in horror as she bobbed up and down in the Quacker, while Waluigi zoomed off.

Funky Kong, being the fastest of the three, jolted ahead, using a mini turbo to gain some speed as he drifted towards the left, gated curve. Wario was close behind, but he was holding a fake Item Box for Baby Daisy. Waluigi glanced behind him, and smirked as Baby Daisy was coming towards them after the crash. Getting an idea, Wario stopped in his track, while Waluigi and Funky drifted towards the right, entering a tunnel within the hill. Baby Daisy zoomed past Wario, and Wario stepped n the gas, ramming right behind the Quacker. Baby Daisy screamed as she was nearly knocked out of her seat, and as she rubbed her sore rear, Wario swerved in front and chucked the fake Item Box behind, watching Baby Daisy bob up and down. Wario laughed dastardly as he then zoomed onwards, letting the exhaust gas of his motorcycle to get into Baby Daisy's eyes, causing her to swerve off the roar to the right and crash into the deciduous trees, crying in pain and frustration.

Waluigi and Funky gave Wario a high face, and the three bike riders drifted upwards towards the left and then used a mini turbo to the right, turning to the left and then going over the overpass of the road, doing stunts as they landed smoothly on the pavement and zoomed towards the finish line.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Five years too late? You decide.

Funky Kong, Waluigi, and Wario were at it again, all of them riding their bikes, with Waluigi and Funky Kong both spotting the Flame Runner while Wario rode on his Wario Bike, as they chased after Baby Daisy, who was managing to outspeed them in her Bullet Bike. The group was racing in the Moonview Highway, with vehicles coming and going in both directions as it was a hazardous night to race.

Wario pushed Baby Daisy into the nearby mushroom carrying truck, with Waluigi ramming into her to give her a Thundercloud. As Baby Daisy bumped into Wario to pass the Thundercloud to him, she was then squished by an incoming blue car, with Funky tossing a bob-omb at Baby Daisy, the explosion sending her up. Coming back down, Baby Daisy was rammed by an incoming yellow car, sending her in the air again as she cried in pain.

"Wa ha ha!" Wario laughed as he watched Baby Daisy getting wailed on by the cars. "That brat is getting what she deserves!"

"Yeah!" Waluigi exclaimed as he shook his right fist, performing a wheelie on his Flame Runner. "Her existence makes me look good by an incredibly larger number!"

Funky wrapped his hairy arms around the back of his head as he steered with a new set of mechanical arms driving the bike, charged by Funky tilting either left or right. "Ho ha, you said it, yo! That young Daisy baby is not having luck!" He laughed.

Indeed, it was not a good night to be Baby Daisy, as she was trapped in the city section of the course, continually getting smashed, pummeled, and squished by vehicles going in both directions.


End file.
